I. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the problems related to the handling of combustible case cartridges and the chambering and dechambering of such cartridges wherein the case base partially separates or completely separates from the combustible cartridge case, creating a hazard.
II. Background of the Invention
Surveillance reports of the 120 mm tank ammunition have shown that the case base and seal assembly (FIG. 3) partially separates or completely separates from the combustible cartridge casing 10 during routine handling. This separation is due to the deformation of the spring disc 12 which holds the combustible cartridge casing 10 in place at the case's 10 dome area 13.
In addition, when the obturator 14 of the cartridge 10 is swollen, a cartridge 10 chambered with enough force could cause the cartridge 10 to deform away from the case base and seal assembly (FIG. 3) and stick in the gun tube. This would make dechambering even more difficult.
Any dechambering difficulty is exaggerated because pulling on the case base 11 is required to extract the entire cartridge (FIG. 1), which could cause the case base and seal assembly (FIG. 3) to separate from the combustible cartridge case 10 and a propellant 22 spill could then occur.
This invention provides a new method of attaching case base and seal assembly (FIG. 3) to the combustible cartridge case.